


The Poison I Crave

by HowToZuzu



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowToZuzu/pseuds/HowToZuzu
Summary: Bumblebee watches some movies with Sari and gets a brilliant idea on how to get an advantage over the Decepticon! But it gets slightly out of control...
Relationships: Blitzwing/Bumblebee
Comments: 16
Kudos: 97





	1. Devious Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear with me! :) This is my first fanfiction in literal years so take it easy on me!

It was a long day for Bumblebee, watching the monitors in their base. It was so boring. But after he had been yelled at by Ratchet two times to stay and watch them, he spends his last hour of shift actually on the chair.  
Well... Let's say in front of the monitors. Because he spends some time spinning on the chair around, daydreaming by himself. He even had some conversations with himself. And of course he showed himself some new fighting moves. He had learned them in his game. So he was partially hopping around the room, kicking the air, and having a monologue to the non-existing villain in front of him.

“You like this?? huh??” He asked the air and tried a roundhouse kick. “Well let's see how you like this!! Meet my two good friends! Pain and... And...” He looked at his left fist. “More pain!!” He started punching and boxing the air, just to laugh in a victorious matter. “Haha!! You weren't prepared for this, am I right??” He grinned triumphal.  
Sadly there was no one to watch his cool skills. With a defeated sigh he dropped on the chair again. “Boring... boring.... boooooriiiiingggg!!” He cried out and closed his optics, hoping that the darkness that he was exposed to now would somehow be more entertaining. But it sadly wasn't. 

Instead he dozed off. A little quick recharge wouldn't hurt anyone, right?? 

Well he couldn't quite tell how long he fell into stasis, but the loud and stern voice of his bossbot woke him up quickly.  
“Bumblebee!! You were supposed to watch the monitors!! Not get back some of the recharge you lost last night to your video games!!”  
The yellow bots eyes fell to the clock. His shift was over. He jumped up and cheered. “Thanks, Bossbot!! I almost would oversleep Sari's and mine movie night!!” He grinned and just ran past the prime, who sighed in defeat. “You need to learn so much...” He noted but sat down at the place where Bumblebee had sat a second ago.

The young bot sprinted to the self-made couch they had and jumped over the backrest with a wide grin before dropping next to his little human friend. “What have you got for me this night??” He asked her.   
Sari grinned and pulled out a DVD. “It's a bit of a dark movie, Bee... You think you can handle it??” She asked with a wide grin while shaking the little silvery disk in her hand in a teasing way.

Bumblebee laughed. “Pshh!! What do you think I am?? A fresh protoform??” His little friend looked confused for a second. Of course she didn't know what that was- He waved his servo. “Nevermind!! Just play it!” He grinned and put his crossed arms behind the back of his head, impatient to watch the movie Sari had picked out.  
And the young girl didn't need to be asked twice. She hopped off the couch and waddled over, putting the DVD into the player and turning on the TV.

After she got back on top of the couch she pulled out some snacks for herself. She always loved to have something in between her teeth when they watched a movie together. Bumblebee didn't mind! Most of the time... Sometimes she had these popping sweets which could get a bit annoying when the movie was really really interesting. But in the end, it was all bearable. 

The movie started and he quickly noticed it was a dramatic one. It was a movie about a fantasy world. Bumblebee just lately learned by Sari that those were usually based on the medieval age of earth itself! Weird to think that people used to run around with nothing but sacks for clothing, bow and arrow, and have these funny accessories! Also, they all seemed to be riding horses... Why didn't they just take cars? They are way faster. But guess humans are just a bit weird sometimes...  
In the movie there was a war between good and evil. Humans liked that! And he liked it too. Though he sometimes wondered why the bad guys where bad guys... But guess he would never know. In this specific movie he really liked the main character. A prince of some sort, who tried to save his kingdom from the evil people who were running around their country. There was this evil female on the other side who was ruling over the dark armies. She had some really really cool moves!!

One time she for example used a fire whip to grab the protagonist by the ankle and throw him through the air!! That was so cool!! Bumblebee kind of wished he could do that as well... But he didn't mind just having his cool stingers at all time ready!  
The movie toke a twist when the prince decided to try and seduce the evil lady to defeat her when she expected it the least! What an interesting idea... He had never thought of something like this...  
Now his optics were glued to the screen. He watched very closely how he started to flirt with her mid-battle, getting her attention, flirting more. He watched how she responded it a flustered way and first got angrier, not seeing why she should give in on his flirt tries. But at some point she melted for him. It was so intense. He had seen some of the human affection that was normal already, but the way this movie played it out was... New. The two actors made out in heated sessions and some scenes happened that he... actually didn't quite understand.

Sari laughed when she noticed the yellows bot stares. “Never seen two humans doing something alike, huh?” She teased her friend, who turned his view to her in confusion. “Huh? No... Should I?” He wondered and repositioned himself on the couch.   
She shook her head in amusement. “No it's fine! That's something humans keep for themselves!” Then she looked back at the TV.  
Bumblebee decided to not continue questioning it, and rather fixated his attention back on the exciting plot in the movie. 

It went on for a while. He was totally captured by the movie. Then the climax came and the prince stabbed the lady from behind.   
“NOOOO!!” Be cried out, but of course the TV didn't hear him and just went on with the plot.   
The prince hold her close while she was bleeding out, telling her that he wished things could have ended differently. But in the end, she passed away and the prince could gain back peace in his lands.   
Bumblebee sat there, all stunned about what just happened. “Nooo!! No no no no no!!! That can't be the end!!” He protested and quickly grabbed the remote, searching for a secret ending, anything!!

But when he didn't find anything he flopped back against the couch and sighed in defeat.  
Sari laughed. “So... You liked it?” She asked teasingly. He whined. “Yes....” She laughed even louder but turned off the TV, stretching and yawning. “Well I did too!! But I am tired! I'll go to sleep now!” She explained and patted Bumblebee's leg. “Try not to cry all night!” She teased with a grin and walked off into the room she was given by the Autobots.

The minibot sighted once again and looked up to the ceiling. He really liked watching a good movie, but he also was disappointed every time they ended...  
His thoughts started drifting off, just like so many times.   
He started imagining himself as the prince of the story. A cool guy who saves the day. So often he was more the one to ruin it...   
And the idea? It was so good... But he doubted a Decepticon would ever fall for him. Or..? No! He couldn't try that!! He was an Autobot! That was wayyyy too devious for him!

Actually... He sat up straight and stared into a wall as if it kept the answer. Was it really that bad of an idea? I mean... He didn't need to kill anyone. Maybe just... Make them incapable of fighting?? Or maybe just for information... Or... I mean... They always tried to kill the Decepticons, didn't they??

His processor was running hot. So many ideas, so little time to think about one before it slipped away again.  
Maybe he didn't need to go THAT far? Just... Flirting a bit 'til they trust him enough to let him come close... Maybe... Yes! That seemed like a good idea! And his flirting skills weren't that bad either!! But a bit of practice wouldn't harm either!  
He jumped on his pedes and went up to the mirror they had in one of the corners standing around. He struck a pose in front of it and gave it a crooked grin. “Hey there...Uh... Meg-” He bursted into laughter. “Nooo!! I can't flirt with Megatron!!” He laughed. 

“Hey, Starscream~ Is that a gun or are you just happy to see me?” He asked with a flirtatious grin to his reflection. He giggled again. “I will die-” He noted to himself in amusement but had found quiet some fun at doing this.  
“So, Lugnut~ Do you just serve Megatron? Because I might be in need of a pleasure bot!” He cracked and started laughing loudly before quickly shutting his mouth not to grasps anyone's attention. But he couldn't restrain himself from snickering.

“Hey, Blitzwing~ I bet I can make that face spin just for me~!” He grinned and snapped a finger gun to himself. Damn that wasn't even that bad...! Not at all!!


	2. The lover of my enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young mini bot is listening to some not so friendly cons.

Today was an awful day. At least so Bumblebee was told by Sari. It had been raining the whole day. The minibot had taken quite a liking to the liquid falling from the sky-thing that earth had going on! He always enjoyed the puddles that appeared and didn't leave for a few days. They were fun to jump into and kick the water around. Or to caper around in the mud, get all dirty, and then have a messy race! He loved doing these things! Of course he couldn't do any of them without risking a salty comment by the medic or sometimes a lecture by his boss bot. But when did that not happen? He got a lecture almost at every vent he took! Prowl once noted to him that maybe it should make the young bot think about what he was actually doing, but he shrugged and didn't bother about it.  
After all, he had fun being himself! And what was life if not for the fun! Just look at Ratchet... That old grump didn't have any fun in his life and his life was nothing to envy. He was thinking about all of this in front of one of the big windows of their base. Silently he watched the drops of H2O hitting the glass and ground, the soft noises it made calmed him down and actually made him lose himself in his daydreaming. Those little droplets were what gave this planet its kind of life. He watched a documentary about that some day late at night. It was quite interesting, but usually not interesting enough for him to care about it.

He closed his optics and sighed calmly. Sari was busy with the others, they were talking about something. But Bumblebee didn't feel like joining their talk right now, but he also felt bored and lonely here... Then he decided to use the wet streets and go outside. He pushed himself off the window sill and walked to the exit of their base. He opened it a bit, ducked down and slipped out into the rain. He liked the feeling, and noises, it produced when it hit his frame.  
He stretched, now a happy grin on his faceplate. Then he transformed and drove off to the street nearby and followed the traffic flow. When he saw that there was a traffic jam ahead he turned into a different street and followed that. Like that he took many turns right and left now and then, realizing at some point that he was in a rather unfamiliar part of Detroit. It was way less lived-in and the streets were very empty. He liked that. Humans could be annoying in traffic. Especially when you just wanted to get your mind off stuff for some time. Always wanting to go somewhere, those busy fleshlings... But that was just how they were. And he adored it in a way.

He saw that the location he was in was near a forest. He transformed and decided to walk into it. Even if he usually didn't care much about nature, the sounds that happened in a forest while raining were amazing and calming to him. He took some steps underneath the first few trees and sighed, closing his optics for a moment and just taking in the stimulation of the sound. The yellow bot started to roam around, not being able to stand still for too long. While looking around the greens he happened to look at his pedes and quickly stopped mid step when he noticed the snail in his way. He stepped back and crouched down, gently picking up the animal and placing it aside on a stone. He grinned at it. “There you go! Now ya won't get hurt by big bots like me!” He explained happily to the animal, as if it could understand him.

He was roaming around the woods for a few cycles, just looking at all the things happening around him and enjoying the sounds. When in the middle of his walk he could hear something. A very familiar voice. He frowned and hid behind a tree, looking in the direction the voice came from. But he couldn't see anything yet. “Well I am happy for you. I hope you see her soon.” Blitzwing's voice was still rather far away, but it was still possible to overhear the conversation. 

Of course though Bumblebee didn't stay where he was but slowly sneaked closer into the direction of wherever the Decepticon was. He did jump a little when he also heard Lugnut's voice. “Yes! I will be happy to see her again!! But for now, it is more important to serve our glorious leader!!”

Bumblebee gently snickered to himself. Lugnut was always a joke to listen to. If he wasn’t so powerful, he'd probably laugh his aft off every fight over that oil-lack of a bot. But sadly he couldn't. He got kicked out of his thoughts abruptly when he saw the huge pede of Blitzwing coming into his sight. Only for a moment though, then he snuck towards a close by tree and hid behind it, looking up to the two big mech's talking. Blitzwing had his hot head on right now.

“Yea. I understood.” The triple-changer groaned and shook his helm. 

Lugnut looked up in confusion. “Why are you mourning about that, Blitzwing? It is an honor to work for Lord Megatron!!!” He sounded almost angry, stepping closer to the other one in a threatening way. The noise of the face change appeared and icy was back, as Bumblebee had started calling that face. 'Oh look at me, I have a cool monocle' he scoffed in his head about the Decepticon. 

“Calm down, big guy. I am not complaining about working for Megatron!” He quickly explained but his expression was still not happy. He looked annoyed. 

“Then what is it that you whine about?? You have everything you could ask for, obviously! You are a lieutenant of the glorious Megatron himself!” Lugnut's words seemed to piss the triple-changer off even more. 

“Well maybe YOU have everything. I don't.” He grumbled and looked away, off into the woods.

'What could a Decepticon possibly want in their life besides that?' Bumblebee wondered to himself. All they cared about was making Megatron the leader of Cybertron, no? Well, of course there is Starscream, but he didn't count. Maybe he was jealous of Lugnut's weapons? Or the fact that he didn't have changing faces? Yet again, Lugnut's face really was one only a sire could love... That giant optic and deformed jaw... Next to him the triple-changer almost looked attractive. At least his icy face. Hot head was also maybe good looking. Random was... something. Definitely something, yes.

“Is it because you haven't found a conjux yet?” Lugnut asked and Bumblebee almost coughed from the sudden topic change. Why was he talking about sparkmates now?? And why was Lugnut saying that?? Did Lugnut have a conjux?? Eww... Poor bot... But he wasn't left with his thoughts for long when he heard the whirring noise of a face change again. 

“Shut it already, will ya??” Hot head griped and lifted his fist while getting into a battle ready position. Lugnut didn't seem impressed by the soft threat. 

“Don't worry, Blitzwing! You won't have to wait for a conjux for long any more when you help our glorious leader to triumph!!” The big Con encouraged the other one, but not with a lot of effort put into it. The look on Blitzwing's face was a bit straining on Bumblebee. He turned his helm away from Lugnut and huffed, crossing his arms again. The red face was wearing an emotion he had never seen before, and also couldn't quite grasp what it meant exactly. Was he sad maybe? Or was it jealousy? Well whatever it was, he definitely didn't have a face for it. Maybe he needed more of them! The minibot slightly giggled to himself, imagining Blitzwing with 10 different faces, all looking stupider than the one before. Maybe one of them would have the mouth and eye position changed!! Or another one was purple-yellow striped!! He giggled a little more but caught himself quickly so he wouldn't be noticed by the two giant Con's.

When he looked back up, Blitzwing had put his servo's to his hip and changed face in a whirl. “Let's just get back to base, Lugnut.” He offered in a calm voice, obviously being uncomfortable with the topic. Lugnut gave a huff, confused by how many times Blitzwing had already changed topics up and down. But at this point he had gotten more or less used to it. He didn't like it. But he was accepting it. He decided to turn around and make his way a bit further where he could transform without all the trees in his way. Blitzwing following, and while they were almost out of hearing reach for the little minibot he could still hear a last whirl and a cackling laughter. 

“Maybe Megatron is taking me for his conjux!!! HaHaHaHa!!!” He received a punch from Lugnut's servo to his shoulder, a sign that he should shut up. And strangely enough he followed the demand. How many times did Bumblebee see that the black visage was shutting when it was asked to. It... He was saying that as if he was talking about some weird creature... Well, technically he was, right? A three-faced creature that followed the demands of Megatron. He heard them transform and their engines starting before they flew into the sky. Oh to be a flyer... Must be so much fun to get to know the sky out of their perspective... And all the freedom you could have. But he'd also miss the races. Maybe a triple-changer alt like Blitzy had, just with a car instead of a tank! He chuckled. Would he also have such stupid faces then? Maybe not then, he didn't want to lose his handsome current one. Not many agreed with him that he was handsome, but that didn't matter! He liked his face!

He noticed he was still behind the tree, hiding. Well there was no need for that any more! He got off of it and looked into the sky again. It was funny to think about the 'cons with partners. Would they truly love them? Or would they just use them? Well maybe they were just as crazy as them. Hmph... Weird topic. He decided to turn on his heel and went back out of the forest. He had forgotten entirely about the rainfall around him, and he didn't really remember either. When he was out of the forest he transformed and started to drive back to their base. It was a little bit confusing now and then, considering that he didn't know this part of the city that well, but soon he was back on a street he knew and drove to the old factory they had their camp at.

He was barely done transforming and walking inside when the medic already rushed over to him. “What is this??” He asked him and pointed to his muddy and dirty frame. Bumblebee looked down in confusion. He’d already forgotten that he had been driving and walking through puddles and mud. “Oh-” He was about to say something, but Ratchet already grabbed him by the shoulders. 

“You'll wash yourself RIGHT now!!” He barked, not leaving space for a discussion. Bumblebee laughed gently as he was dragged through the base. While Ratchet brought him to the little room they had some hose in they passed Sari who giggled and waved to him. “Hey Bee!” She chuckled. He waved back. “Hey Sari!” He grinned, taking the old bot's grumpiness lightly. 

“No chit chat!! You'll get clean NOW!” Ratchet demanded and Bumblebee shrugged lightly. 

“Never said I wouldn't!” He laughed carefully. Even though he didn't necessarily like him being mad it was always fun to see how far he could push it. He got placed on the little bench and Ratchet pressed the water hose into his servo. “There.” Bumblebee smiled but followed his demands. He turned on the hose and started washing off himself. 

“Hey Ratchet?” He asked and looked up to him. “Have ya ever met a 'con that had a conjux?” He asked carefully while washing himself. 

The medic looked at him in confusion. “Sparkbonds? What do you care about such topics? I thought all sorts of romantic things are disgusting to you?” He asked harshly. The younger one just gave a shrug that was enough for Ratchet. He huffed and mumbled for a moment. “Of course there are Decepticons with conjuxes.” He spoke up. “I can't say I have ever met one that had an honest relationship. But yes, it also exists among them.” He explained. Bumblebee nodded and continued washing himself. “Is there a reason for this question, kid?” He asked and raised a brow. 

Bumblebee looked up . “Uh... no not really just curiosity.” He quickly said, not wanting to tell Ratchet about the conversation he overheard earlier.

When the sun had long set and everyone was in deep recharge the mini bot was lying awake in his berth. The conversation would not let him rest in peace. And of course his stupid plan he had come up with yesterday. But Blitzwing...? That giant triple-changer?? With unpredictable emotions? Well not unpredictable... They were quite easy to read, you could say. But he'd probably be unaffected by his flirts. If anything he'd change to his red visage and beat him up even more... But Lugnut said he didn't have a partner... Maybe, just maybe, it could work. Lugnut surely wouldn't, but he was quite glad that he was out of question... That big dumbo was anything but his taste. Was Blitzwing his taste? Well he couldn't deny that he always had liked bigger bots. But everyone was bigger than him so it wasn't hard to get that fulfilled. But now that he thought about it... Maybe. Maybe he was his taste. Just enough to go through with his plan at least. He wasn't looking forward to it, still. But it was probably the smallest evil.


End file.
